Oblivion
Information Oblivion is the quintessential role-playing game for the next generation and another leap forward in gaming. Step inside the most richly detailed and vibrant game world ever created. "Oblivion" is the latest chapter in the epic and highly successful "Elder Scrolls" saga and utilises the latest next-generation video game hardware to fully immerse gamers in the experience. With "Oblivion"'s powerful combination of free-form gameplay and unprecedented graphics, players can unravel the main quest at their own pace or explore the vast world and find their own challenges. Achievments Escaped the Imperial Sewers (50 points): Escaped the Imperial Sewers, Main Quest Beginning. Closed an Oblivion Gate (50 points): Closed an Oblivion Gate, Main Quest. Located the Shrine of Dagon (50 points): Located the Shrine of Dagon, Main Quest. Delivered Daedric Artifact (50 points): Delivered Daedric Artifact, Main Quest. Destroyed the Great Gate (50 points): Destroyed the Great Gate, Main Quest. Champion of Cyrodiil (110 points): Completed the Main Questline. Murderer, Dark Brotherhood (10 points): Join the Dark Brotherhood. Slayer, Dark Brotherhood (10 points): Reached Slayer rank in the Dark Brotherhood. Eliminator, Dark Brotherhood (10 points): Reached Eliminator rank in the Dark Brotherhood. Assassin, Dark Brotherhood (10 points): Reached Assassin rank in the Dark Brotherhood. Silencer, Dark Brotherhood (10 points): Reached Silencer rank in the Dark Brotherhood. Speaker, Dark Brotherhood (10 points): Reached Speaker rank in the Dark Brotherhood. Listener, Dark Brotherhood (50 points): Completed the Dark Brotherhood Questline. Pit Dog, Arena (10 points): Joined the Arena in the Imperial City. Brawler, Arena (10 points): Reached Brawler rank in the Arena. Bloodletter, Arena (10 points): Reached Bloodletter rank in the Arena. Myrmidon, Arena (10 points): Reached Myrmidon rank in the Arena. Warrior, Arena (10 points): Reached Warrior rank in the Arena. Gladiator, Arena (10 points): Reached Gladiator rank in the Arena. Hero, Arena (10 points): Reached Hero rank in the Arena. Champion, Arena (10 points): Reached Champion rank in the Arena. Grand Champion, Arena (50 points): Completed the Arena Questline. Pickpocket, Thieves Guild (10 points): Joined the Thieves Guild. Footpad, Thieves Guild (10 points): Reached Footpad rank in the Thieves Guild. Bandit, Thieves Guild (10 points): Reached Bandit rank in the Thieves Guild. Prowler, Thieves Guild (10 points): Reached Prowler rank in the Thieves Guild. Cat Burglar, Thieves Guild (10 points): Reached Cat Burglar rank in the Thieves Guild. Shadowfoot, Thieves Guild (10 points): Reached Shadowfoot rank in the Thieves Guild. Master Thief, Thieves Guild (10 points): Reached Master Thief rank in the Thieves Guild. Guildmaster, Thieves Guild (50 points): Completed the Thieves Guild Questline. Associate, Mages Guild (10 points): Joined the Mages Guild. Apprentice, Mages Guild (10 points): Reached Apprentice rank in the Mages Guild. Journeyman, Mages Guild (10 points): Reached Journeyman rank in the Mages Guild. Evoker, Mages Guild (10 points): Reached Evoker rank in the Mages Guild. Conjurer, Mages Guild (10 points): Reached Conjurer rank in the Mages Guild. Magician, Mages Guild (10 points): Reached Magician rank in the Mages Guild. Warlock, Mages Guild (10 points): Reached Warlock rank in the Mages Guild. Wizard, Mages Guild (10 points): Reached Wizard rank in the Mages Guild. Master-Wizard, Mages Guild (10 points): Reached Master-Wizard rank in the Mages Guild. Arch-Mage, Mages Guild (50 points): Completed the Mages Guild Questline. Associate, Fighters Guild (10 points): Joined the Fighters Guild. Apprentice, Fighters Guild (10 points): Reached Apprentice rank in the Fighters Guild. Journeyman, Fighters Guild (10 points): Reached Journeyman rank in the Fighters Guild. Swordsman, Fighters Guild (10 points): Reached Swordsman rank in the Fighters Guild. Protector, Fighters Guild (10 points): Reached Protector rank in the Fighters Guild. Defender, Fighters Guild (10 points): Reached Defender rank in the Fighters Guild. Warder, Fighters Guild (10 points): Reached Warder rank in the Fighters Guild. Guardian, Fighters Guild (10 points): Reached Guardian rank in the Fighters Guild. Champion, Fighters Guild (10 points): Reached Champion rank in the Fighters Guild. Master, Fighters Guild (50 points): Completed the Fighters Guild Questline. Infinite Arrows Equip any set of arrows, go into any area of the game (preferably an enclosed area, like a fighter's guild basement), take out any bow, and hold R to keep an arrow in your bow. Now, you have to be a journeyman(?) of acrobatics, but if you can combat roll, that's what you need to do this trick. Hold L, press Y, and move in any direction to roll. You will hear the arrow fly, but it will not decrease in your inventory. Go forth and pick up your dupe arrow. Repeat as many times as you like. Keeping Boots of Springheel Jack During the last mission for the thieves guild, right before taking the drop, stop and head back down the tower the way you came. When you get to the original way you got into the tower (the fireplace in the Imperial Guardsmans sleeping quarters), activate the fireplace. It should give you the next part of the quest without dropping you into the hole. On this level of the tower, without going any higher, find an Imperial Guardsman and attack him, or be spotted by him. This should trigger the regular "Go to Jail, Resist Arrest, Pay Fines" dialog. Just pay your fines, and get teleported back out of the tower and in front of the castle. Both the Elder Scroll and the Boots should be in your inventory, and you should still be on the next part of the quest to head back to Gray Cowl. In my opinion, it's easier than trying to survive the fall. Item Duplication(Pre Patch) 1. Pull out any weapon(including fists) 2. Attack(Pull right Trigger) 3. Switch to inventory before attack ends(B button/red) 4. Equip any set of arrows and press A until a message, "You cannot change weapons while attacking" appears. 5. Drop Item you wish to Dupe 6. Exit Inventory and collect Duplications. Note: ~The following cannot be duplicated; Stolen goods, one-of-a-kind items(Normally named something), Nirnroot, & Quest Items. ~The number of arrows in the set you equip will be how many the item becomes(at least) Paintbrush Glitch Paintbrushes have no physics applied to them. By none, I mean none. When you drop them out of your inventory, they stay in thin air. They cannot be moved or blown away by spells/arrows. Well, paintbrushes can be walked on. You can jump onto a paintbrush (there is a small sphere of invisible walkable surface area). Drop another paintbrush infront of you, and you have a second step. You can make a staircase of paintbrushes and, ideally, reach any point of the game. The catch? It's not easy to pull off. If you jump too far, you'll be on the steep side of the walking area and won't be able to jump to the next paintbrush. Also, the walkable area is very small. This glitch can get you high places like the top of a castle, high in the air randomly, or even on top of the Imperial Palace (watch out, the roof isn't solid, you need to stand on one of the things that stand up out of it).